Hunter Of Twilight
by bellandeannedwardfan78
Summary: Bella gets a visit from Castiel who tells her to go help Sam and Dean. Alice has a vision and goes to follow Bella. 34 seals have been broken therefore the winchester boys need Bella's help . Since Lilith is on a war path of breaking the seals.
1. hold on assholes

**_adopted from NotSoSlightlyCrazy so all the credit goes to her i am just continueing it . laughing out loud Dean/ Bella pairing If you want to see the pics hopefully .net/u/1861311/NotSoSlightlyCrazy go to that link _**

A/n: This is a story that I am reposting, I m going to keep the same Disclaimers at the bottom, for any future readers. If you are a future reader, please read the note below the first Disclaimer, and the second Disclaimer. I will be making some stuff up in this story as I progress in it.

Disclaimer: I don t own Twilight or Supernatural. Or Google for that matter.

Also I just want to say that if there is any story that seems like I ripped this off of, then I didn t. I didn t rip off any story purposely, and I didn t mean to make anything the same from other stories. So what I m saying is, this idea just came to me one day. I didn t read any story and then try to make it my own with some changes. I promise on my mothers future grave. So don t sue me. I will try to make updates that are different from your story if mine is similar. For me, if someone made a story that is similar to mine, then they can keep it, as long as it doesn t copy major things. Like if someone made a story like my story Twilight Marked , then they can do the same idea of it, as long as they don t copy anything like; Bella s to-be powers, what her place is in the House of Night, her cat and name/appearance of it, and the word-for-word stuff too. As long as any ideas you put in there you mention me as the founder of them (if they weren t already seen in another fanfic), or just say you don t own those ideas.

Disclaimer: I don t own any original ideas for this story, but I do own the ideas that I made, and this story. Any similar stuff you find in other stories, I didn t mean to copy off of or I don t care that they wrote the same thing as long as they do the thing above, unless they haven t read any story that had those ideas before. AND BE TRUTHFUL ABOUT THAT!!! CAUSE IF I FIND THAT YOU ARE STILL MAKING THE SAME STORY NEARLY WORD-FOR-WORD, I WILL REPORT YOU!!! (if you can do that.) I don t want to report you, but I will if you checked out my story, saw that it was similar, but still kept on going where you left off of, with out even trying to change the future chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter Of Twilight Chapter 1

Hold On Assholes

BPOV

It was a Thursday evening, Edward and the rest of the Cullens were out hunting, and wouldn t be back till morning. Charlie was staying over at Billy s, so I had the house to myself tonight. I was washing the dishes when I felt a presence behind me. I immediately knew who it was.

What is it Castiel? I asked him slightly annoyed -while still with my back turned-, that he was here. But I was also worried why he was here. If he was here, then something must have happened.

34 seals have been broken Bella. That s more than half. We can t let any more be broken. He said in a monotone voice. I always wondered why he barely ever shows emotion

Yeah, well, it s not my problem anymore. They re the ones who told me that they didn t need my help. That they were better off without me. My voice was breaking when I was repeating the memory in my head. That I was holding them back. The damn has now broke. I was always the stronger one with emotions sometimes when it came to hunting, but Dean was always the Top Dog when it was making your face into a mask. I couldn t care less if more seals are being broken. Big deal! Bring on the Apocalypse! I m ready for those S.O.B s! I said my voice rising louder with every sentence I said. Of course I was lying when I said that I didn t care, but I m trying to prove a point. The point being that I don t need them either. While ranting, I unconsciously turned around to face him.

They need you back Bella. They may not admit it, but they know that they need you with them. They made a mistake. Your one of our only hopes that can help stop Lilith from breaking more seals. He said staring at me in the eye.

But why me? If they truly need me, they would never have let me go in the first place! The last thing I know is where they could be. I said raising my arms up and flailing them about to try to prove my point.

Bella, you need to go because God commands it. They are in Bay Springs, Jasper County, Mississippi, hunting a demon. Bella, you know you need to go, they re your cousins. And they will need all the help they can get. He finished, and then disappeared.

UGH! I said loudly, while placing my hands in my hair and pulling it. I went to the closet, got out my jacket, shoes and helmet, then went to go ring up Billy s residence and talk to Charlie.

I typed in the number and waited. And waited, and waited, until finally, someone picked up.

Hello? Someone said groggily. I checked the clock in the kitchen, and it read 11: 51 pm. I felt a bit guilty for waking them up this late; but put pushed it aside because this is really important.

Hey, it s Bella; I need to speak to Charlie right now. I said while letting some urgency in my voice.

Oh, uh, yeah, sure thing Bella. Just let me get him. I heard the phone be placed on the counter and then a few minutes later the shuffling of feet coming towards the phone.

Ello? A man said groggily. I noticed the voice to be Charlie s.

Dad, I have to help the two dumbasses. I told him, exasperation and irritation coming through my voice.

Why? What happened? Good thing Charlie is well informed of the whole hunter thing. Or else I m pretty sure if I had to lie to him the whole time, Charlie would keep me in a lockdown.

34 seals Dad. 34 flippin seals have been broken now! 16 more since I left! I said with more exasperation, irritation, and now, frustration. (A/n: Just so you know, I made up the whole 16 seals since I left thing. Remember, I m going to be making some things up.)

34? He said a little panicky. Oh, good, sweet, mother of pearl. I need to sit down. I could here the rustling of what I guessed was the couch, that was made for a bed for him to sleep.

Wait, how do you know this Bella? He questioned.

Got a visit from Castiel Dad. I said.

Who? He asked. Charlie hasn t heard much of him, so he can t really remember him.

An Angel of the Lord. Look, I got to get going soon if I want to make to Mississippi. If the Cullens come wondering where I am, don t think or tell them where I really am. Say and think that I went to visit Renee down in Florida. I m spending around maybe 2 weeks at the most down there. But if longer, then I ll call and say. Don t worry about me, and remember to put some rock salt around the doors and windows. And don t forget where the weapons are and to make a demon trap, too. I told him worriedly. I knew that he was capable of taking care of himself, but things can go bad with one wrong move. And it s a good thing Charlie knows what the Cullens are, and what they can do. One of the reasons why Charlie didn t want hanging around then or even dating one of them for that matter.

Yes, Bella, he replied. Now go on, you don t want the boys to lose another seal do you?

I m going, I m going. Bye Dad, love you. I said to him. For all I know, it could be the last time I say that. And he knew it too.

Bye, Bells. Love you too. And be careful. He told me sternly.

You too Dad, bye. And with that, I hung up.

I went outside, and went down the opposite side of the house from my bedroom until I came across an old shed that was worn down. I went inside, and came face-to-face to sheet of blanket over my baby. I pulled the sheet off, and my heart swelled in pride of what was in front of me.

In front of me was the most expensive motorcycle out there, one that even my Dad, the police chief, respects, lusts after, wants, and even lets me ride it. That motorcycle is the Ecosse Titanium Series.

I slowly pushed my baby out to the driveway, then checked the compartment (A/n: That I magically put in there.) to make sure that all my weapons and needed stuff was in there, then mounted my bike. I put on my helmet, and revved the engine, taking off.

Hold on assholes, your 17 year old female cousin is coming to help save your asses once again. Whether you acknowledge I do or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice POV

I was just finishing my deer and was getting ready to head back to Jasper when I was pulled into a vision

Vision

This vision was different. Instead of an image, I can only hear some voices. I could here some plates and water moving around so I figured that somebody must be doing the dishes. Then I heard a voice that I would recognize any where

What is it Castiel? I heard my best friend say to someone.

34 seals have been broken Bella. That s more than half. We can t let any more be broken. A man, who I guessed to be Castiel, said in a monotone voice.

Yeah, well, it s not my problem anymore. They re the ones who told me that they didn t need my help. That they were better off without me. I heard Bella s voice breaking. That I was holding them back. I could now hear Bella sobbing a bit when she spoke next. I couldn t care less if more seals are being broken. Big deal! Bring on the Apocalypse! I m ready for those S.O.B s!

They need you back Bella. They may not admit it, but they know that they need you with them. They made a mistake. Your one of our only hopes that can help stop Lilith from breaking more seals. What? Lilith? And what was that about bringing on the Apocalypse ? What is going on?

But why me? If they truly need me, they would never have let me go in the first place! The last thing I know is where they could be.

Bella, you need to go because God commands it. They are in Bay Springs, Jasper County, Mississippi-

And then the vision cut off.

End Vision

Ok, what the hell was that about? I know that it had something to do with Bella, but I have no idea who this Castiel guy is. And what did he mean by Your one of our only hopes that can help stop Lilith from breaking more seals.

I decided to keep this vision to myself because if Bella had wanted to tell us about this, then she would ve. But since she didn t, there must be a good reason for it. I trust her, so she will tell us when she is ready.

I started to block that vision from Edward so that he wouldn t worry and get all over-protective on our asses. So I started to think of what my next hunt should be, and where my Jazzy might be. Wait! I already know this stuff! Then I ll just think of what I want Jazzy to do to me when we get home mmmm No! Bad! Bad Alice! Oh! I keep berating myself for nasty thoughts and keep an eye on Jasper. Perfect! Good Alice! Shopping spree for you! Yay! Thank you Alice! No problem Alice! Oh god, that s why they also put me in an asylum! I AM CRAZY!!! Holy mother-flipper! Aw, man, now I sound like Emmett a bit good God, what is the world turning into?

I went off in the direction where I smelt a bear and tried to get there before Emmett, while also trying to keep the vision from Edward. I think I may just find out what Bella is doing in Bay Springs, Jasper County Mississippi. I am seriously adding Jasper County as one of my favourites in Google now

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

I was just finishing a mountain lion when I heard Alice being pulled into a vision. But the thing was, when I tried to see it, she kept on blocking me out with thoughts of her and Jasper in compromising positions. After a few times of trying and losing any innocence that I had left, I decided that it was not worth trying to see if I kept on seeing that. But when Alice was done her vision, I got a few more looks at her and Jasper in positions, and her talking to herself, then her believing that she was turning into Emmett. Sometimes I worry about her

I finished of another mountain lion, and went to meet up with the rest of the family. It was nearly dawn, and we still had an hour long run ahead of us. I couldn t wait until I could see Bella again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: How was it? I hope you read the author note above, if you haven t, please read it. It is really only the part after the first disclaimer you have to read, so please read it. If the story is similar to yours, then I will check out your story (please mention it while telling me), and then I will add you in the next Chapters author note by saying that similar ideas by whoever or something like that. So please review!

I have just reposted this, so don't go saying htat this story is exactley like yours. Unless you posted it in 2008. I posted this in April, or late March before.

Yes, I do know that Alice was OOC, and some more OOCness will be found eventually.

There is acutally a place called Jasper County. I want to live there now.

Please review!!


	2. the killer emotion

**_adopted from NotSoSlightlyCrazy and this story is a Dean/Bella pairing . All credit is NotSoSlightlyCrazy not mine at least not until all chapters she had posted goes up and the chapters she didnt post is up then it will be all me . So in the mean time enjoy the ride and the thrill of this awesome workings of i don't have pics of anything so sorry about that but hopefully she still has it up on her profile .net/u/1861311/NotSoSlightlyCrazy_**

A/n: This is more of a filler chapter. Just giving you something so that you will understand the 5th or 6th chapter. So, here we are. I won t really mention this chapter much in the next few chapters, but it may pop up. Just so that you know too, this is taking place during the month of March. Big whoop if it doesn t go with the Twilight story line. I am caring less. This will be after Alice s POV in the first chapter. Which means after/during the hunting trip.

Disclaimer: Don t own anything Twilight. Except for the DVD. I bought it with my own money then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter Of Twilight Chapter 2

The Killer Emotion

Alice POV

On my way back to the car, I decided that I was going to follow Bella. I know I said I would wait for her to tell us what was going on but, as the saying goes; curiosity killed the cat. Or vampire I guess

And then; satisfaction brought it back.

Which brings the question of how the cat can die, and come back? It isn t able to turn into a vampire pet or something. God knows that theory was tested when Emmett did it with a few bunnies 30 years ago. Poor things, had rabies afterwards, and a weird liking to biting Emmett s ear Where did Edward even think of a dare like that ? In the end, the rabid rabbits got squished accidently by Emmett and Rosalie. Please don t make me explain it. It s to horrible to say it, let alone think it!!! I was the one who had to have a vision of it too!!! Any innocence I had left had burned away along with my ability of sight. No not the visions, but the, I can t see, it s too dark in here! sort of sight.

Anyway, I m getting off track here; I can see Edward from my peripheral vision, giving me concerned looks. I just glared at him and stuck out my tongue childishly.

I started thinking about the new spring fashion, knowing that will keep him from my head. I don t want Edward to hear what I am going to do.

We finally reached home, and, shocker, it was raining. Please note the sarcasm. I told the family that after I cleaned up, I was going to go for a bit of a run. Jasper wanted to go with me, but I told him that I just want to do an independent run. He looked a little hurt, but I explained to him that I needed to think. He knew exactly what I meant; I needed to think without Edward here, and anyone from distracting me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran for a few minutes, until I came to Canada. I kept going for a few more seconds until I came to a clearing with a beautiful waterfall cascade. Even I was in awe of nature s true beauty.

I sat down on a flat rock near the water s edge, and took off my shoes. I wanted to feel the water rushing by, around, and on my feet. I love putting my feet in water, it helps me relax.

The feel of it is amazing; it swirls around, and rushes past. It doesn t make you move, it just moves around you.

I started thinking of what I was going to do with Bella. I knew for sure I was going to follow her there, but I don t know what I will do after she reaches her destination. I guess I will keep following her, as creepy as that sounds, and just keep an eye on her. Find out what she is going to do.

Alright. I had my plan, or, as much of a plan I can get so far. I just need to make sure that I will be able to be there

Vision

Flashes of a cloudy 3 weeks passed across the back of my eyes, and a few rainy days as well. I could see no sun poking out from the clouds, or my cover being blown.

End Vision

I smiled, this will be great. I have to pack

I ran back to the house, saying that I just saw I fashion show going on for the next few weeks and I just had to be there

Now, to block my thoughts from Edward

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yup, this was a filler chapter. I wanted to put this in here, cause I thought it would be a bit boring that Bella is hunting for 3 weeks and nothing is happening with the Cullens but then again, I am very impatient. You should watch me fishing. Throw the line out, 2 seconds later, reel it back in. R&R!!!

P.S. Waterfall pic is on profile.


	3. room 35

adopted from _NotSoSlightlyCrazy so i am continueing it same pairing Dean/ Bella story ._

A/n: Here is Chapter 3!!! Anyways, I might introduce some OC s in later chapters that have some gifts that may have been mentioned in the show, but I m still not sure.

Disclaimer: I don t own Twilight or Supernatural.

P.S. Most of this story will be in Bella s POV but there will be a few changes of some very brief different POV s. Just to get an idea of what they are thinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter Of Twilight Chapter 3

Room 35

BPOV

Before I reached out of Forks, it started raining again. It s a good thing too, because then the Cullens wouldn t be able to follow me.

I revved up my engine more, going up to 125 mph. I had a week trip to Bay Springs by my bike, so I needed to get there quickly.

I decided that I was going to keep my distance from Dean and Sam, until the time is right. And not let them know that I am here too. I ll let them know when the demon is back to Hell.

I pulled into a nearby town and tried to find the cheapest motel that they had.

I finally found one after a few minutes a just riding around, so I parked my bike, made sure that it wouldn t take off if someone tried to steal it (A/n: Please don t ask me how), then went inside to check in and get lots of sleep.

Edward POV

The next morning after the hunt, I went to go pick up my angel. So, I got in my Volvo and sped off towards Bella s house.

Once I got there, I noticed that Charlie s police cruiser was still in the driveway, so I parked behind Bella s truck, and checked the clock in my car, checking to see if I was accidently early, but it told me that I was right on time.

I got out of the car, and shut the door. I walked up the steps, then knocked.

What surprised me that it wasn t Bella who answered, but Charlie. Actually, I couldn t hear Bella at all. Now I was really worried.

Good morning Chief Swan, I said smoothly, masking any worry that I had, I m here to pick Bella up for school.

I saw a flash of worry go across his face but as quickly as it came it left.

Edward, Bella won t be here for the next two weeks or so.

Oh. Why won t she be here? I asked him, disappointment evident in my voice, along with sadness.

Well, He started, she went to Florida on a surprise visit to Renee. Don t ask me why, because I have no idea. She just told me she wanted to visit her.

Alright then. Well, good-bye sir. I said to him, and then went back to my car. My mind kept echoing things in my head two weeks no Bella why didn t she tell me?... is it because she doesn t love me? My mind kept on replaying that over and over in my head.

Charlie POV

After the Cullen kid left, I continued on pouring rock salt along the windows and doors.

I decided that I was going to take the next few weeks off, so I called the station and told them that I was taking a vacation for a bit. After that I called Billy and asked him if he would want to go fishing later on today.

An hour later when I finished pouring the rock salt, I got my fishing gear ready and loaded in my truck, I went back into the house to get some guns and knives just in case something happened. I then got into my cruiser, and headed down to La Push.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

A week later

I finally got to Bay Springs, and looked, once again, for the cheapest motel they had. No doubt dean and Sam would be staying in it.

Eventually, after the third try, I finally found Deans pride and joy in the parking lot. His Impala.

Even though Dean and Sam don t know that I m here or own a motorcycle, I still parked a distance from them, beside a deep blue Chevy truck just like my own, and was big enough to conceal my motorcycle.

I took off my helmet and made my way to the front desk of the motel I named, Motel de peuple Crap. Good, no? Yes, I am not even close to be fluent in French. Sue me.

So, when I was ate the front desk of Motel de peuple Crap, the front desk guy, who looked to be the manager, was giving me a perverted gaze. From his name tag, it said his name was Earl. Earl had balding brown hair, dark blue eyes with wide rimmed glasses, over weight, and wearing some plaid overalls. You could even see some acne forming on his nose and face, and he had really yellow teeth and bad breathe too. I don t even have to be near it to smell it.

I shivered from disgust I just looked at the fascinating wood of the desk instead of meeting his gaze, which was travelling lower and lower every time I moved, and told him rather quickly,

I d like a room for one please.

Oh, sure, name please. He said with what I think was to be a sexy grin and voice, but ended up as him sounding constipated.

Elizabeth Reynolds. I said just as quickly as before.

Well, here you go Ms. Reynolds, room 36. He handed me the room key and a piece of paper.

I took a glance at the piece of paper, then ripped it up. After that, I b-slapped that mother-flipper across the face. I then said thank you , and made my way to my room.

But the people in room 35 were talking a bit too loudly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know, I know, super short chapter, but there is another chapter that I worked on, on Sunday, so lucky you! Can t promise that it will be long though. Think of it this way, you may be getting some short chapters, but your getting some quicker updates. For most of my stories that is. Okay, some. Alright, maybe one or two. Well, check out some of my other stories and review!

C to the R, A, Z, the I, the E and can t no other lady put it down like me.

I m crazielicious.

(I had to modify crazy for that but oh well.)

NSSC

S.O.B = Sons of B s (I think you get the idea)

B-Slap = She b***h slapped him... yeah.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO BOTH STORIES HUNTER OF TWILIGHT AND THE CHILDHOOD OF BELLAS SWAN

COME SEPTEMBER 30TH I WILL BE IN COURT AND APPARENTLY THE CASE I AM A PART OF HAS FOUND ME GUILTY OF ABUSING MY OWN KIDS WHICH I NEVER DID I WOULD NEVER ABUSE THEM AND THE REASON I WROTE THE CHILDHOOD OF BELLA SWAN WAS BECAUSE I WAS ABUSED IT IS MY WAY OF WORKING THROUGH MY PAST


	5. AN

Just wanted to post a authors note to let you all know. I am having Hunter of Twilight on hold . Reason well one I feel like poosting The Life of Bella Swan and The Childhood of Bella Swan are very a part of me they are my passion atm . Hope you all understand . plus real life is getting somewhat for a different turn from what I hope will get better but it depends if ppl want to hear the truth without thinking they know when they dont. Anyways sorry not a new a chapter.


End file.
